Origin Jelsa
by AJFrost
Summary: So I thought of this as realistically as I could on terms of how events would take place. Time line, and everything. I will be working on writing up the next parts if this one goes well. thank you for reading if you have and follow my tumblr @ hey-wind-take-me-home Part one is not intended to be romantic, as Elsa is young. think of it like a twilight imprint without the cornynes


Jack laid on a roof-top. The night had began to pour in, as he watched dreams swarming around the air.

"Ahh.." He breathed in heavily and smiled, closing his eyes to savour the moment.  
Using his staff to balance himself, he jumped up to catch the wind.  
With his arms open jack soured through the air creating a drift of snow over the lands below him. He dropped to the nearest city and began what looked like a ceramonial dance, throwing a cold gust on everything near by instantly freezing it.  
The Town unknown with little population, wasn't the best source for cold weather. There resided a small lake, which Jack had decided to skate across, Leaping straight up he cast his staff and it began snowing heavily.

Watching from mid-air, He saw people looking from there windows at the magic he had created and running outside spreading their arms out and spinning under the cold, wet blanket he had smothered them with.  
Above him, something different was going on, something that was about to change his course completely.

Rising up over his clouds, Jack was almost blinded, shielding his eyes as he squinted between his fingers at the gazing light of the Moon.  
His eyes adjusted. Staring straight up he gasped.  
"Man in moon... but I..."  
Jack's plead was interupted as the light that shone directly on him, had now pointed in a different direction. Jack looked towards the light that now beamed in the distance and had some belief that there was something below.  
"Is that where I need to go? Please, Tell me something!" He rightly demanded, but he got nothing. Nothing but the slow fade of the light that was now retracting.  
With a glare in his eye, Jack dashed towards the destination in hope of finding answers.  
Each land he crossed had life about it. Like there was just something about each place that made it seem like everything was practically happy, normal, but not this one. Not where he was going. It took him at full speed, looking towards a dark clouded land, a castle in the distance.

"Welcome to Arendelle" - A sign read, but he didnt stop to check. He swooped in at speed.  
The icy trail came to a pause as Jack landed on the ground. He looked around and true dispair grew within him.  
"How?" ... Jack was looking at a dark, feared place. Closing his eyes he saw it was once a joyful peaceful land, and opened his eyes with attitude.  
"Hey wind!" he shouted as he was swept into the air, gliding as he began to send a cold rush through the whole of Arendelle.  
He had seen the darkness, the thought was eating away at him. Becoming more frustrated each second, He froze the land. He made it pour with deep think heavy snow, and rushed around with a trail of ice. The streets, windows and buildings all now had an ever growing Icy surge, crawling its way up to the skies.  
As the snow had fallen like the other town, children were leaping outside.  
"Now, That's better! what do you think?" with a smug look on his face as he watched children and parents a like, fly out of doors with smiles on their faces.

"Hey! It looks like we're back in business!" An ice miner shouted to other people coming out from their homes in the distance.

Jack watched the children playing in the soft snow and decided to join in with the fun.  
He picked up a handful and enchanted his snowball.  
"Take this!" He laughed, throwing it aimlessly.  
A small girl with strawberry hair was running in the line of fire. She was no younger than 3 years old and was accompanied by family.  
"Anna!" A voice shouted from behind her, As another little girl appeared. This time, light hair, blue eyes, wearing a small faux fur jacket and blue gloves.  
The girl infront stopped in her tracks, immediately being hit by the enchanted snowball.  
Jack shielded his eyes with his hands and whispered "Oh my.." under his breath.  
Anna struck by it, fell to the ground. Normally she would have cried but Jacks enchantment had forced her up from the ground and she was working up a giggle.  
Anna picked up some snow.  
"Elsa no fair u cheated!" Anna looked cunningly towards the blonde haired girl, Elsa.  
She threw the snow, and they ran off laughing. Jack decided to follow as the other children ran around laughing playfully.

The snow storm grew.

Jack's reaction to seeing this place filled with darkness had drove him to use his gifts more wildly, and unexpectedly people around were begining to see the effects.  
What started as small gusts of icy wind was now turning into giant waves. Those outside were being swept under. Children being blown around by this freezing storm. Even some parts of small structures were collapsing in.  
Jack looked stunned.  
Elsa and Anna, ran to a near by building to escape the frozen currents.  
Jack held his hand above his eyes as the snow falling was becoming unstable.  
"Everyone get inside, fun is over!" A voice from the disance called to everyone in the area.  
"Elsa? Anna? Where are you?" He called out again, looking around drastically at the thought of the two girls trapped in the storm.

Jack was speechless.  
He bit his lip and flew towards Elsa and Anna in the building after watching from the air.  
As he flew towards them, the wooden construct began shaking with the pressure from the air.

The roof collapsed.  
Jack, frantic, rushed towards the doorway that had now been blocked by the wooden debris from the fallen structure.  
Anna being the smaller one of the two had found a gap, crawling her way out slowly squeeze past the planks surrounding the doorway. The parts from the roof that had not fallen and the surrounding structure was tipping toward the edge.  
Anna dragged herself through the snow underneith, and made it out from the wreckage.  
"Anna, go get help, please, I can't.." Elsa cried to her sister, tugging at the debris that wasn't budging at all. Anna ran toward the castle leaving elsa cold, frightened and trapped on her own.

"I have to do something.. I done this, I have to.." Jack anxiously whispered to himself.  
He calmed his mind. the snow had grown thick on the ground by atleast 2 feet. The air slowly calmed, jack shut his eyes, took a deep breath then opened them.  
Elsa looked frightened. She was scrambling to clear the wreck blocking the doorway. Jack tried to touch her hand. She didn't believe.

Jack touched the wood next to Elsa's hand which frosted over rapidly. She looked directly at it in shock as it spread across the beam. Jack lifted his ice like magic, which spread into the air like diamonds floating around Elsa. Elsa looked in amazement, raising her hand underneith one of the levitating ice crystals. She had a glimmer of hope and joy, smiling while a tear rolled from her eye.  
Jack brough the ice into one entity, moving it to the wall behind her.

"E.. L... S...A..." The frost slowly spelt out as it cracked up on the wall. He smiled Nervously hearing sounds of people shouting her name drawing nearer.  
"Jack Frost?"  
Jack looked astounded with happiness.  
"Jack Frost is that you?" The 6 year old girl with amazement in her eyes called out.  
She turned around towards the doorway only to see a frosted staff and an blue garment covered in ice particles.  
"You can see me?" He said in amazement, smiling.  
"You can see me?" He repeated louder in disbelief, almost jumping for joy.  
"Jack frost, Im trapped in here. Please help me" Elsa cried to him. She knew that her fairytales were right in front of her eyes but knew she really needed to get out from the trap he had unintentionally caused.  
Jack took her hand and held it tightly.  
"Close your eyes" He whispered to her softly.

With the other hand Jack hooked his staff onto a beam and pulled, pulling Elsa at the same time to get her out before anything else fell before her.  
Jack hand hold of her so tight he could feel the warmth from her hand pulsating through her as she shielded her head away.  
"Elsa? Elsa where are you" The king yelled. He wasn't far away.  
Jack with one last breath, pulled as hard as he could. Elsa gasped for her breath for a split second and Jack's eyes widened.  
An electric-like shock coursed through him. His heart thumped.  
He felt like he had been struck through the chest. He had not felt that for a long time. Elsa began to panic, she could feel the same sensation running through her hands as if a cold pulse had shot through her veins.  
With their skin tightly wrapped, Ice formed on both there hands slowly spreading towards Elsa's arm. She looked up frightened.  
Jack quickly pulled the beams and grabbed her forcing them both to propel backwards onto a blanked of snow. she landed on him, her eyes still shut tight.  
"Hey, You can open your eyes now" Jack laughed at Elsa  
"Jack I feel.. I feel.." a slight hesitation came from Elsa's speach.  
He looked into her eyes which sparkled as she looked back into his. Elsa reached out to grab hold of Jacks staff to help her up, stretching her arm out she felt a sudden rush through her blood.  
A small horde of Icicles shot from her hand into the debris, shocking jack completely who rushed up onto his feet as elsa gazed at her hand in horror.  
"What have you done to me?" She panicked  
Jack looked at her amazed.  
"I.. I don't know.. I Didn't know I could.." He explained nervously.  
"Am I going to be like you now?" Elsa looked up at him, she feared she would be.  
"No No No... " Jack took hold of her hand and placed it on his chest  
"See? Now you check yours"  
She slowly took her hand from him, and placed it on her heart.  
"I'm scared Jack" Elsa almost in tears looking up to him.

Elsa's father was now in sight of her, after stomping through the snow he saw her looking up towards something.  
"Elsa!" The king sighed with relief, struggling to run towards her.

Jack kneels down and holds Elsa close to him. She grabs on to his hoodie clutching it in her hands. Jack moves his head around her shoulder.  
"It's okay, I'll take care of you" He gently whispers in her ear.  
"Go home now. I promise, I'll keep you safe"  
He slowly lets go as Elsa's father approaches and flies straight up into the air out of Elsa's line of sight.  
"Where have you been? you've had me and your mother worried! The guards have been looking all over for you and you left your sister out alone?!" The King moaned on to Elsa.  
"I've been with Jack Frost" she smiled looking towards the sky.  
"Very funny Elsa, your mother wants to talk to you!"

Elsa walked home with her father.  
Jack, laid on a rooftop, thinking about her.


End file.
